


A Fresh Start

by ForestFairy394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFairy394/pseuds/ForestFairy394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot in which long time rivals finally put their animosity to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

There was a man that could often be seen walking down Shelby Street. At 8 o’clock every morning, this man with platinum blonde hair and mercury eyes would go into the coffee shop at the end of the road and order a double espresso macchiato with extra foam and a scone, then enter the exceptionally old book store located just left of the café. He had a bit of an accent and a rather peculiar tattoo of a snake and a skull on his left forearm. Whenever someone asked for his name, he simply told them to call him Drake. Drake was a native of England, but moved to America “for a fresh start,” as he liked to put it. From afar, Drake seemed aloof, but polite, as well as perpetually bored unless enraptured by the words written on one of the many books throughout the cluttered store. That was when his eyes sparkled and his usual disinterested expression became one filled with excitement.

His face wore this childlike wonder on the day that  _he_  walked back into his life.  This particular day, as Drake was sitting down behind the counter of the bookstore, wearing the large garish name-tag with DRAKE written on it in overly large letters, the bell over the door rang announcing a new customer. He looked up from the book he was reading and stared, eyes wide with shock, at the newcomer. He had startling green eyes, a mop of dark hair, and a familiar defect on his large forehead that Drake had not seen in over three years.

The raven-haired man stared back unabashedly at Drake, recognition obvious in his emerald eyes. This man inspired such anguish in Drake that for once in his life, he was speechless. All of the well-articulated retorts that he had planned to say if he ever saw the scarred fellow again flew out of his head. Then the man did something Drake never would have expected. His old enemy, in his usual forthright manner, held out his hand. This man, who had ostracized Drake, now reduplicated the simple gesture Drake had made when his friendship was denied all those years ago.

A war raged inside Drake, wondering whether he should take the preferred hand. He made his decision is an instant and grasped his old enemy’s hand, offering a tentative smile. The answering one from his now-friend was radiant. Drake could practically feel the old feelings of animosity towards each other being purged from their souls.

That day the blonde man that worked at the bookstore left early, bringing along his raven-haired companion to the café for lunch. They sat talking until it closed, then made the short journey to Drake’s flat, talking late into the night. While he was basking in the other man’s company, Drake felt remorse course through his body of all the awful sins they had committed against each other.  He could not help but think that this was how it could have been all along and the sharp prick of regret that went along with the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it isn't the best, this was my very first fanfic that I wrote around a year ago for an English assignment. I just hated that Harry and Draco never did shake hands and I felt the need to remedy it!


End file.
